La cupidité mène à l'envie
by Efirg
Summary: Il a encore échoué à le tuer. Il rage, et quelqu'un veut l'aider mais surtout il le VEUT lui. Yaoi, viol, première fois donc dîtes moi si quelque chose ne va pas... Review s'il-vous-plat!


**Disclamer:** L'univers de Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas ni Envy ou Greed. Seul l'histoire est la mienne.

* * *

Dans une ruelle, au milieu de la nuit, une personne marchait. Elle avait les cheveux verts foncés et longs. Sa tête était baissée et elle trainait les pieds. Elle releva rageusement révélant un visage pâle et des yeux violets à la pupille verticale. "Fullnabot", ce nom résonnait en lui. Il venait encore de se confronter à lui. Et celui-ci lui avait encore filé entre les doigts. Il en avait assez. Chaque fois c'était pareil, ils se rencontraient, s'affrontaient, s'insultaient et le Fullmetal s'échappait la plupart du temps grâce à son frère. Saleté d'humain, saleté de famille, saleté d'armure. Elle arrivait toujours quand il ne fallait pas.

Il serra les poings et en fracassa un contre le mur à côté qui se brisa dans un bruit énorme.

-Eh ben quel boucan! Un problème? questionna une voix derrière.

-La ferme! Casse-toi de là, Greed, répondit le vert.

Ledit Greed était grand. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux violets. Un sourire carnassier trônait sur son visage dévoilant des dents pointues.

-Dis donc Envy, en voilà des manières de parler, dit le noir en s'approchant. Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais un problème, parce que je veux bien t'aider.

Il arriva à côté de son interlocuteur et lui posa sa main sur l'épaule. Main qui fut rapidement repoussé. L'androgyne poussa un soupir.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

À peine la phrase finie, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Deux mains lui tenaient fermement les bras. Greed le regardait fixement et répliqua:

-Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas bien compris, c'est que quand je veux une chose, je l'ai. Et là je veux t'aider.

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus. Envy, lui, sous le coup de la surprise ne comprenait rien. Il n'avait pas pu se défendre. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il vit que le noir était tout proche de lui et que ses bras l'empêchaient de bouger. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre la situation. C'est alors qu'un sentiment qu'il pensait ne plus jamais ressentir monta en lui. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait peur.

-Greed, arrête! Qu'est-ce que tu…

Il ne put finir sa phrase que des lèvres vinrent prendre les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux, horrifié. Greed était en train de l'embrasser. Le baiser fut rompu avec un regard malicieux de l'avare. Il en avait envie, oh que oui. Son corps androgyne, svelte et musclé à la fois. Ce corps qui n'avait pour vêtement qu'un top et un short-jupe. Sa peau pâle et douce. Son visage où il était difficile de discerner s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Ses yeux améthystes qui étaient à demi cachés par ses cheveux. Bien sûr qu'il voulait tout ça. Il le voulait pour lui tout seul. Il décida donc de parcourir ce corps qu'il désirait tant en commençant par le cou qu'il embrassa à plusieurs endroits. Il sentit un frisson à son contact. Il continuait son manège tandis que l'autre ne parvenait pas à bouger car non seulement deux bras l'en empêchaient mais aussi car la peur étrangement le paralysait.

Voyant que son compagnon ne faisait plus aucun mouvement, Greed prit le risque d'enlever une de ses mains. Il caressa le visage de cette main pour descendre petit à petit vers son torse. Il le touchait du bout de ses doigts sentant des frissons à chaque contact. Il continuait jusqu'à arriver à son débardeur, il passa sa main en dessous et continua ses caresses. Il se mit à embrasser son cou humant le parfum de sa peau. Envy sentait la main de l'autre homonculus sous son tee-shirt et les baisers dans son cou. Il voulait partir mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Après quelques minutes, il sentit d'un coup une douleur à la nuque. Greed venait de le frapper. Ses yeux se voilèrent. Il les ferma pour s'évanouir dans les bras du noir.

* * *

Il faisant sombre. Envy reprenait peu à peu connaissance. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans une petite pièce. Il sentit quelque chose de doux dessous lui, il était dans un lit. Il prit une longue inspiration et tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout lui revint en mémoire: son combat contre le Fullmetal, la ruelle, Greed, le coup à la nuque. Il comprit alors pourquoi il avait mal. Cet espèce de salaud l'avait assommé. Il allait lui faire regretter mais la première chose à faire était de sortir d'ici. Il essaya de se lever mais il fut pris d'un violent mal de tête. Il se rallongea aussitôt et attendit que ça passe. Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir, Greed. Ignorant la douleur, l'envie se leva et vint frapper l'avare de toutes ses forces. Malheureusement cela ne servit à rien puisque l'homonculus de la cupidité avait activé son bouclier ultime. Le vert tomba au sol en se tenant la tête. Il fut relevé et assit sur le lit. Il jura tout bas tandis que le noir vint s'assoir à côté.

-Heureusement que j'ai doublé la dose même si visiblement ce n'est pas assez.

-Espèce d'enfoiré, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?

-Je t'ai drogué mais ne t'inquiète pas avec ton pouvoir de régénération ça n'agit qu'en tranquillisant… avec le mal de tête en plus. Et n'essaye pas de me frapper, ça vaut mieux pour toi.

-Je vais te tuer, ragea Envy.

-Oui oui! En attendant je compte bien profiter de toi.

Il eut tout juste fini sa phrase qu'il se jeta sur l'androgyne. Il lui caressa le torse. Ce dernier tentait de le repousser mais sans y parvenir. La cupidité continua, passa sa main sous le haut et le retira doucement. Son possesseur protesta par un grognement ce qui fit encore plus plaisir au noir. Il débuta alors une séance de câlins et de baisers sur le torse désormais nu. Il aventura sa seconde main en dessous du short. La jalousie le repoussa par les épaules. Mais l'avare ne se laissa pas faire, il prit donc les poignets de l'homonculus et les attacha avec la corde qu'il avait préparée. L'envie attachée, Greed se remit en action. Il descendit jusqu'au bas d'Envy et d'un mouvement habile et rapide l'enleva. Le vert se retrouva complétement dénudé. Il frissonna quand il vit la lueur de folie qui anima les yeux de son agresseur. Il tira sur les liens mais ceux-ci ne cédèrent pas, il ne réussit qu'à se blesser. Il eut un hoquet de surprise quand l'autre prit son intimité entre ses mains.

Il commença des longs va-et-vient. Le vert retint un gémissement. L'avare accéléra peu à peu le mouvement réussissant à arracher quelques gémissements étouffés de la personne en dessous de lui. Les va-et-vient furent beaucoup plus rapides extirpant un cri de la part de l'envie tandis qu'il se libéra. Il vit avec horreur que la cupidité mettait ses doigts dans la bouche afin de les humidifier. Une fois fait, il en mit un dans le sexe du second homonculus qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas hurler de douleur. Greed ne fut pas de cette avis et en mit un second. Cette fois le cri partit. Et quand un troisième doigt entra, ce fut un hurlement qui se fit entendre ce qui fit extrêmement plaisir à l'homonculus de la cupidité. Il souriait à pleines dents. D'ailleurs il se réattaqua au torse de sa victime. Celle-ci se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais l'intrusion dans son sexe n'arrangeait pas les choses. L'intrusion en question commença à remuer. L'androgyne criait à chaque mouvement même s'il faisait tout pour cacher ses cris. Le noir prenait un malin plaisir à le faire et le voir souffrir. Pour ne pas dire il s'en délectait, non seulement il se vengeait pour l'avoir scellé mais en plus il en profitait. Il retira brusquement ses doigts arrachant un autre cri de douleur. Le vert se remit à peine qu'il hurla une nouvelle fois.

L'avarice venait de pénétrer en lui brusquement. Il donna de puissants coups de reins qui faisaient hurler la jalousie à chaque fois. Après de longs va-et-vient, il butta enfin sur l'endroit sensible. Cette fois les coups furent plus forts et plus brusques, il laissait ses instincts, ses envies et son corps faire. La chaleur montait en lui, il n'en pouvait plus. Son sexe entrait et sortait de celui-ci du vert brusquement. Il ne laissant pas le temps à l'envie de se remettre d'un coup qu'il en donnait un autre. L'homonculus hurlait, ses yeux devenaient humides mais il était hors de question de pleurer devant le noir, ça lui ferait trop plaisir, il se ressaisit et tira sur les liens, ils ne cédèrent toujours pas. De plus la corde commençait à entrer dans sa peau à force de tirer et ses poignets saignaient. Après quelques minutes qui parurent des heures pour Envy, l'avare se libéra dans un coup de rein ultime qui ne manqua pas de faire hurler le vert.

Il se retira non sans avoir embrassé une dernière fois l'homonculus attaché. Il se rhabilla et sortit de la pièce. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard un verre d'alcool à la main. Il observa son "œuvre" depuis le pan de la porte et sourit. Envy était sur lit haletant. Il avait horriblement mal. Malgré la douleur il tirait sur les liens. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il ait tiré une dizaine de fois qu'ils cédèrent laissant des poignets qui saignaient et la corde était quasiment entrée dans la peau. Il tenta de se relever mais une douleur fulgurante au niveau des reins l'en empêcha. Il remarqua que Greed était là à le regarder. La colère monta en lui et elle ne tarda pas à se transformer en haine. À cause de son mal, il ne pouvait pas lui faire payer mais il se promit que quand il irait mieux il le ferait. Le noir en revanche était amusé et surtout satisfait. Il quitta la pièce mais réapparut un peu plus tard une boîte à la main. Il l'envoya sur le lit en ajoutant:

-C'est pour toi, soigne-toi.

-Je vais te le faire regretter Greed! La prochaine fois qu'on se voit, je ne ferai pas que te scellé crois-moi, non je te tuerai, je te ferai souffrir comme tu viens de me le faire.

L'avare déglutit un peu, il savait que le vert n'avait pas dit ces paroles en l'air et qu'il le ferait. Il fera très attention la prochaine fois qu'il le verra. Mais en attendant il regardait la scène qu'offrait l'androgyne avec délectation. Ce n'était pas toujours qu'on pouvait le voir de cet état de faiblesse. État d'ailleurs qu'il ne devait pas apprécier. Effectivement, l'homonculus de l'envie n'avait même plus assez de force pour se régénérer ou pour changer d'apparence. Il était là devant son violeur, incapable de lui en foutre une, il était faible à ce moment et il ragea contre lui-même.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, l'avarice décida de partir en laissant Envy. Celui-ci se retrouva seul avec pour seul compagnie son sa haine envers cet homme qui l'avait humilié non sans en avoir pris du plaisir. Il se jura de lui faire payer tout ça, de le faire souffrir horriblement. Cet homme souffrira autant que lui a souffert et il en prendra également un grand plaisir ce jour-là. Alors deux traits humides se firent sur ses joues. Ça faisait longtemps, qu'elles n'avaient pas coulé. Ses larmes.


End file.
